


A Mother's Embrace

by RedDragon30000



Series: The Space Mom series [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000
Summary: My take on the ending of the Second Dream quest.The Operator falls apart after being nearly strangled to death, and the Lotus must pick up the pieces as she acts like the mother she claimed to be.
Series: The Space Mom series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Mother's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that the Operator would not so easily shrug off what happened to them, after they were attacked in a place that is normally their sanctuary.

Gathering her energy together one last time, Red threw a beam of light at the sensor above the strange chair. She had no idea why the Lotus wanted her to do this, but she had sounded desperate, so it was clearly important.

Unfortunately, another energy attack from the Stalker knocked her from the gentle grip of her Warframe. Tumbling to the floor, she managed to get to her knees, knowing she would have a better chance near her Volt.

However, the Stalker had other plans. Listening in dread to Hunhow’s dialogue about her Warframe being a ‘puppet’, she crawled desperately towards it. She was barely halfway there when the Stalker suddenly impaled the Volt with his sword.

Red stopped where she was, barely able to believe what had just happened. Her Warframe was totally limp and still, looking like just the ‘puppet’ it had been named. She desperately shuffled backwards as the Stalker strode towards her. He crouched down as he reached her, seemingly studying her carefully.

Suddenly, his arm moved too quickly for Red to even _think_ about dodging. His hand closed around her throat and lifted her bodily into the air. She pulled ineffectually at his hand as she gasped for breath, her legs kicking uselessly.

Her vision blurring, she stared in disbelief as her Volt suddenly twitched. That was impossible! Her Warframe had been completely disabled!

Evidently, it was completely possible, as the Warframe grasped the sword stuck through his chest and began to methodically pull it apart. Luckily, this startling act was enough to distract the Stalker, and Red struggled to pull air into her lungs as she was dropped to the floor.

The Stalker quickly rushed for the awake Warframe as Hunhow called out desperately:

“ **Shadow! Protect…me…** ”

Red smiled grimly behind her hood as she heard the voice of Hunhow getting weaker. Things were finally going her way. She watched in amazement as the Volt destroyed the sword with a final mighty tug, breaking it completely in two.

Unfortunately, the loss of the sword was enough to violently disable the Stalker. He didn’t make a sound, but he as obviously in pain as Hunhow’s energy began discharging wildly around the room and he was pulled into a fetal position.

As Red dragged herself upright, she cried out as Hunhow’s energy discharged one last time in a large shockwave. It slammed into her, knocking her to the floor and battering her into a near senseless state.

As she lay on the floor, ears ringing and vision almost gone, she was startled to feel a pair of arms carefully slide around her still form.

Now that the Stalker was gone, she knew she was in no danger, but she still felt very vulnerable in this state.

She was lifted from the floor and felt someone carrying her across the room. While she was curious about who was carrying her, Red was startled when the supporting arms dropped away, and she felt curiously weightless.

She was pulled gently into a seated position and landed on a padded chair. A quiet hum suddenly started up, and Red gasped and stiffened as she was suddenly filled with energy.

Slowly, her vision began to return and she was very startled when gentle hands opened her hood. Blinking to clear her eyes, her mouth dropped open as she saw who was in front of her.

It was the Lotus! The Lotus was _there_ right in front of her! Red fastened her gaze on the Lotus as she spoke, that soft and gentle voce sounding strange without the static of a comms unit.

“ _Now we fight on two fronts my child, the war without, and the war within._ ”

Red sat back slightly, considering that statement. That was certainly true enough now, but she didn’t feel strong enough at this point in time to do anything but sit here and regain her strength.

She flushed slightly, dropping her gaze to her gloved hands as the Lotus spoke, her voice full of pride.

“ _My child, so beautiful to behold. How do you feel?_ ”

Her voice sounding cracked and shaky from long disuse, Red replied:

“I’m confused…I thought I was…”

She trailed off, the monumental knowledge only now fully striking her, that she hadn’t bee a Warframe at all, from the time she had been woken on Earth.

The Lotus said sadly:

“ _I know. Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human…but once a child like any other. What do you remember?_ ”

Red frowned, shaking her head as she muttered apologetically:

“Not very much, it’s all hazy….”

The Lotus smiled sadly and murmured sympathetically:

“ _I am not surprised. Long-term cryo-stasis can have the effect. You have been in cryo for centuries. It will pass, child._ ”

Red shuddered.

“I hope so. I dislike not knowing my past. It makes me feel…incomplete.”

Looking away from the Lotus’ concerned face, she shivered as her gaze fell on her impaled Volt. She closed her eyes, trying to will away the phantom sensation of that large hand around her throat.

She was still frightened by that terrible experience, despite how calmly she had answered the questions from the Lotus.

A gentle query from the Lotus undid her completely, knowing that her adopted mother was right in front of her made her crave the security of a maternal touch all the more.

“ _Red? Are you well?_ ”

With a frightened cry, she all but threw herself at the Lotus, heedless of her weak limbs. Considerably startled, the Lotus still had quick enough reflexes to catch the Tenno as she sprang from her chair, cradling her against her chest as she began sobbing wildly.

Holding her gently, the Lotus murmured softly:

“ _Oh my child, I’m so sorry you had to go through this. It’s alright now. Ordis and I will be installing defences in your Orbiter, so that you never feel threatened here again._ ”

Red shuddered against the Lotus’ chest, eyes screwed shut as she sobbed in fear. That fear began to lesson as the Lotus rocked her slightly, murmuring gentle reassurances.

Holding the Tenno securely, the Lotus began to carry her out into the corridor, worried that seeing her lifeless Warframe much longer would stop her from calming down.

Perching on the edge of the Codex console at the front of the Orbiter, the Lotus carefully set the Tenno in her lap.

Red shuddered, clinging to the Lotus fiercely. Now that her mother was finally within reach, she wouldn’t be letting go very quickly. As if knowing what was going through her mind, the Lotus murmured gently:

“ _This must feel strange for you, having me here in person. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to wake my children, to hold you all, as I’ve done before. I was very torn, knowing that to give into my affections would put you into terrible danger._ ”

Slowly opening her eyes, Red mumbled:

“S-still can’t b-believe you’re h-here.”

Drawing a hand gently through the Tenno’s hair, the Lotus smiled and replied:

“ _Where else would I be? I may have been…distant…in the past, but that will change. I kept all of you at arms-length before, to protect you. But now you have Awoken from the Second Dream, I no longer need to do so._ ”

Drawing back slightly, Red smiled tearfully at the Lotus.

“So you’ll c-come and v-visit sometimes?”

Gently swiping a tear away with her forefinger, the Lotus said:

“ _Of course I will! All you need to do is ask. Now let us see what nasty surprises Ordis can come up with for any assassins shall we?_ ”

As was her intent, this statement surprised a watery giggle from the Tenno, and the Lotus carefully lifted her from her lap, putting her carefully on the floor as she got to her feet.

With one hand resting soothingly on the Tenno’s red hair, the Lotus began calling up various blueprints into the codex as she ordered:

“ _Ordis, make sure these defences are completed to perfection. Should my child come to harm because you overlooked something, I shall be most…displeased._ ”

Attempting to hide his nervousness at this very real threat, Ordis said fiercely:

“My Operator will never be in danger here again!”

The Lotus said softly:

“ _I am glad to hear it._ ”

Carefully pulling the Tenno to her feet, the Lotus held her hands securely as she took wobbly steps down the ramp into the middle of the Orbiter. She knew that her child’s legs would be very weak right now, and she wanted to get some strength back into them.

Nudging the Tenno towards the Foundry, the Lotus said:

“ _Come, my daughter. Show me all these weapons Ordis says you’ve been making…_ ”


End file.
